


miraculous gals

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender





	miraculous gals

he·ro  
ˈhirō/  
noun  
a person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities.  
"a war hero"  
brave person, brave man/woman, man/woman of courage, man/woman of the hour, lionheart, warrior, knight, etc.

❤❤❤❤

What would you do if you had the chance to be a hero?  
If you could save people?  
Would you take that chance?

What would you do if you had the chance to fall in love?  
If you could be happy?  
Would you take that chance?

What would you do if you had the chance to protect our home?  
If you could hold it together?  
Would you take that chance?

What would you do if you had the chance to be loved?  
If you could be safe?  
Would you take that chance?

Long ago, two heroes came about. Two amazing and powerful heroes. Together they protected their village and the people they cared about. The two heroes fell in love over time. Their bond was a magical and incredible one. A love that could only be described as godly.

Seven years after those first heroes died, another two in a far different place showed up. This pair went by the same names but in a different language. This two also fell in love. It was fate.

Over the centuries, the cycle happened many times. Sometimes the heroes became lovers, sometimes they were just close friends. Sometimes one died long before the other. Sometimes other heroes showed up as well. But there was always those two. With the same name no matter what language the names were in.

These heroes each had a magical jewel that transformed them into their masked identities. Each one of these jewels represented an animal. A Ladybug. A Cat. A Turtle. A Peacock. A Fox. A Butterfly. A Bumble Bee. And others. Many others. These were powerful and could be deadly. No one knows what would happen if a single person were to use all of them at once, no one knows what would happen if someone were to destroy one of them, no one knows much about them at all.

❤❤❤❤

love  
ləv/  
noun  
an intense feeling of deep affection.  
a person or thing that one loves.  
verb  
feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone).

❤❤❤❤

A thirteen year old boy looked at himself in the mirror. He was a hero. He looked different. He looked a little like Catwoman. And for some reason that made him feel happy. 

He was going to be a hero. He was going to protect the place He loved.

❤❤❤❤

A fourteen year old girl smiled at herself is the reflection of the pond. She was strong. She was a hero now. She was going to be brave. 

She was going to stop bad guys like her father. She was going to be a hero.

❤❤❤❤

The two kids met one night on the rooftop of a middle school. With a handshake and a pinky swear the two become partners.

Funny thing was, this wasn’t the first time they had met.

❤❤❤❤

Four years later:

Drew Tanaka was known as Chat Noir, the cat themed hero. She had a partner named Ladybug. Together they protected New York from akumas and a villain named Hawkmoth. Drew had a necklace shaped like a cat head that was called a miraculous, the necklace transformed her into Chat Noir. Plagg, a kwami, was the one who transformed her. He liked cheese and shiny things, the latter of which Drew had a lot of and the little shit like to steal her very expensive jewelry. He enjoyed teasing her about her crushes on both Ladybug and her kind of friend, well frenemy Reyna. Yeah, Plagg was a little shit, maybe that was why Drew got the cat miraclus. Drew herself was known as a huge bitch, and was a self-proclaimed one at that. Her and Plagg got along in a weird way but also a ‘I will throw you in a trash can if you steal my earrings one more time, you little asshole.’ way.

Drew watched as Ladybug used the Miraculous Ladybug on the akuma. Every time she used it Drew couldn't help but to stare. It was an incredible power. And unlike her Cataclysm, it fixed and healed things. It brought people back from the dead, it healed wounds, and it saved people. It was amazing.

When Ladybug was finished, Drew went to where the akumized person had fallen. They had called themselves Dead-Love. The red and pink themed villain was now a pigtailed blonde girl wearing a familiar pink floral dress. Drew gasped as soon as she got close enough to fully see who it is. It was her little sister, Lacy. The sweet little girl was sitting on the ground, crying. 

"Hey, kid." Drew called out. Lacy looked at her. She didn't recognize her since Drew was wearing her Chat Noir transformation, face mostly cover, eyes appearing to be fully green and blonde hair- which Drew hadn’t had since she dyed it blonde four years ago. The only thing that could even give Lacy a clue of who she was, was her mouth. It was the only thing about herself that Drew could recognize when she saw pictures of her and Ladybug. Drew always looked more feminine as Chat Noir. More like she had been born with a vagina. 

Lacy looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Lacy whimpered. She had tears running down her face. Drew hated to see her little sister cry, Lacy was the baby of the family after all. 

"It's okay. No one who has been akumized means to do anything wrong. It's all Hawkmoth's fault. Not yours… Lacy." Drew said. Okay, maybe using Lacy’s name wasn’t a good idea but it might help Lacy calm down, hopefully it would make Drew seem less like a strange hero. 

"You know my name?" Lacy said. She looked confused, well more confused. 

"I know lots of people’s names, it just something a hero needs to do, learning as many names of the people in this city as possible. So do you mind telling me what happened?" Drew smiled at her.

"Uh, sorry. No offense but I don't want to tell you." Lacy frowned.

"No offense taken, have a good day kitten." Drew said as she walked away from Lacy. She would have to retransform soon and she really didn't want Lacy to find out she was Chat Noir. Goodness knows what would happen if anyone found out who she was, who her family was… the effects could be very bad. Hawkmoth could send an akuma after one of her siblings. Drew didn’t want anything bad to happen to any of them, even if one of them was annoying and Drew didn’t get along with her. 

❤❤❤❤

Even if Drew wasn't Chat Noir and hadn't seen Lacy being an akuma, she could see that Lacy was upset when she got home. She had red eyes from crying and Drew could hear her sniffing the second she got into the penthouse.

"Lacy, what's wrong?" Drew asked. Hopefully Lacy will tell Drew since she didn’t tell Chat Noir.

"I told Sadie I had a crush on her. She ran. Literally. She said ‘I uh I have to go.’ and then she ran." Lacy said. Drew remembered how Lacy had made it so people were bitter and rude. 

"Even if she doesn’t like you that way, it doesn’t matter. You’re great and awesome. Also how she rejected you was rude, you deserved a simple no at the least." Drew smiled at Lacy. Lacy stared at her for a second. Drew wasn’t always the nicest of people especially not to her siblings.

"I guess you're right." Lacy said. Drew smiled. 

❤❤❤❤

Drew rolled her eyes as Mr. Brunner went on and on about some dead Greek dude named Jason. She didn't really care, it's not like mythology was actually hard. Basically Zeus's thunder dick ruined a bunch of stuff. And Hera got revenge on someone for just being born or sleeping with her cheating husband.

Her table mate, Reyna elbowed her. "Play attention, I don't need you drooling on me again." Reyna hissed. 

Drew sighed and sat straight and proper then she made a face at Reyna. Drew expected the pencil being thrown at her. This happened pretty much every day. And later Drew was going to tease Reyna during lunch. Same old story. Same old Reyna. 

Maybe that was why Drew liked Reyna so much. She was complex but they had a pattern together. Teasing, bricking, Drew flirting, Reyna telling Drew to behave. They were kind of friends, kind of enemies. 

❤❤❤❤

“Hey Drew are you going to the soccer game tonight?” Piper, Drew’s sister, asked as she sat down. 

“Yes, why?” Drew asked. 

“Because Thalia has to work tonight and I need a ride home?” Piper smiled at her.

“Fuck you, but fine.” Drew hissed at her.

“See, you can be nice sometimes. Either that or you’re not really Drew. If you're an imposter, please stay and don't bring her back.” Piper said. Drew threw her napkin at Piper. She missed and Piper walked away smirking.

❤❤❤❤

Reyna didn’t play in the game that night and Drew didn’t get the chance to ask Piper where Reyna was. Well okay, she didn’t want Piper to know she wanted to know where Reyna was. 

And Piper would know she had a crush on Reyna and honestly she could not put up with any of Piper’s plans to get someone a date. Piper really was bad at those, Drew shuddered remembering that Piper had told her best friend to ask out his crush by falling in front of him and saying ‘I guess I fell for you.’ 

❤❤❤❤

Drew was alone for patrol. Ladybug had said she'll join up with her if there is any danger. 

Drew climbed down to the balcony on Reyna's apartment. She should be out here. Drew wanted to know if she was okay. And boy did Drew enjoy teasing Reyna while she was Chat Noir.

Reyna was sitting on a wicker chair, her leg had been injury, probably in soccer practice. "Is my lady hurt?" Drew asked.

"Hello Chat. Yes, but it should be fine in a few days. It's only a grade one sprain so it's no big deal." Reyna said.

"Would a kiss make it feel better?" Drew walked along the balcony wall to where Reyna sat.

"No Chat." Reyna said, blushing. 

"Not even a peck on the forehead?" Drew winked. Reyna rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, one peck on the forehead and only the forehead." 

Drew leaned down and kissed Reyna's forehead. "Now do you feel pawright?" Drew snickered. 

"If you weren't on that ledge I would hit you." Reyna said. 

"I can get off the ledge but only if you promise not to hit me." Drew said.

"Fine. I won't hit you." Reyna said. 

Drew stepped down onto the balcony. As soon as she did, Reyna kicked her with her good leg but it wasn’t a hard hit. It was playful. Drew hissed at her. "I said I wouldn't hit you." Reyna smiled.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're quite feisty?" Drew poked Reyna's nose. 

"Only you seem to call me that." Reyna rolled her eyes. Goodness she was adorable, oh wow their faces were close. What if Drew were to kiss her? They were so close. Just inches. Just a peck wouldn't be bad? 

So Drew leaned in and kissed Reyna. It was a small tiny peck; Drew could barely call it a kiss. 

Reyna pulled away. "Chat..."

"Oh shit I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll go now." Drew said.

"No don't." Reyna grabbed Drew's shirt and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Reyna broke the kiss, "I wanted to do that for a while now." She sounded breathless.

"Oh good." Drew smiled and then kissed Reyna's neck. Oh she was totally going to give Reyna a hickey just so she could tease Reyna about it in school tomorrow. She loved seeing Reyna’s cute blush.

❤❤❤❤

 

Reyna rolled in her bed. Chat had made out with her last night and had laid down with her till she fell asleep. What did that mean? Did Chat actually care about her? Did Chat want to date her? Or did she normally make out with girls? Gods, why was this all confusing? She was Ladybug, a hero and she was the Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, soccer star and third in class ranking. She did not get confused especially not over a leather suit wearing cat girl. 

She groaned and climbed out of bed. She better just get the day done with. Chat would probably come by again tonight since she still couldn't be Ladybug. Maybe she should ask Chat about what last night meant. What that kiss had meant.

 

❤❤❤❤

Reyna sat down next to Jason on the bus. He's eyes somehow went straight to her neck. That happened to have a huge ass hickory that cover up has made worse and it was too warm outside to wear something that covered her neck. Of course New York City decides to feel warm in March to do this to her.

"Who gave you that? Jesus Christ it's huge." He said.

"Chat Noir." Reyna said. It's not like she couldn't tell people. She didn't even know Chat Noir's real identity. 

"You made out with a superhero who wears leather? That's kinky, Reyna." Jason laughed.

"How come I'm the only one who has to suffer your bad jokes?" Reyna sighed.

"Because you're practically my sister. But seriously, you got a love bite from Chat Noir?" 

"Yeah. Then she laid down with me in my bed. Nothing happened but I think she actually likes me?" Reyna said. She smiled to herself, remembering the warmth of Chat Noir's body. Before Reyna had never really realized how tall Chat Noir was and how soft her hair was. Kind of reminded Reyna of someone... but she couldn’t quite put her finger on who.

 

❤❤❤❤

Reyna smiled at Drew, her table mate. The two of them had a strange relationship but Reyna guessed they were friends- in a strange, ‘I would probably shoot you in the leg for twenty dollars,’ way. Frenemies was the word to describe it but Reyna noticed how Drew became more kind and open the more time they spent together. Reyna was the same way. If you got to know each of them, you would realize that they weren’t their cold and closed off shells. Reyna doesn’t know why Drew is that way and Drew doesn’t know why Reyna is that way. It was just how the world should be.

“You look like you made out with a black hole.” Drew sneered at her neck, as if she could judge; last year Drew got caught making out with some girl in an empty classroom.

“A black cat actually.” Reyna smirked.

Drew’s eyes widen. “A superhero? Wow, never thought you would be a Lois Lane.” 

“Was that supposed to be an insult?” Reyna rolled her eyes. 

“You decide.” 

Reyna glared at her. Frenemies was a good word for their relationship. Actually, it was the perfect word for their relationship. Thinking of relationships… Reyna still wanted to know if Chat liked her like actually like her. Ugh she sounds like a twelve-year-old. Thank gods she wasn’t actually talking to someone. 

 

❤❤❤❤

Reyna once again sat on her balcony, waiting for Chat. Would she even show? 

“My queenie, are you waiting for someone?” Chat’s voice came from behind her.

“I guess, I’m waiting for you. What did that kiss mean to you?” Reyna asked, she was always straight to the point. 

“It meant… everything. And so much more.” Chat said. Reyna felt Chat’s arms wrap around her waist. 

“I… I want to.. I want to kiss you again.” Reyna whispered.

“What’s stopping you?”

“I don’t really know who you are.”

“You should pay more attention than. Honestly, it’s strange how you haven’t figured it out yet, when it is time I will tell you who I am. But I swear I have no girlfriend or boyfriend or datemate or lover. I am not an adult, I actually go to the same school as you do but don’t tell anyone that. I have some family matters to handle tonight do how about a quick peck before I go if that pleases you?” Chat asked.

“Sure, be careful kitty.” Reyna turned around in Chat’s arms and kissed her. Reyna loved kissing Chat. 

❤❤❤❤

Drew hummed to herself as she made her way home. Maybe she should tell Reyna who she is. Maybe. Just maybe. Would Reyna hate her? Would Reyna feel grossed out? Would Reyna be okay with Drew being trans? Sure, Reyna was good with it while they were just friends but dating? Who knew how Reyna felt about dating a trans person! Why did she even kiss Reyna that night? Drew hit herself in the face.

God, she was so stupid. She had Reyna in love with her, but not really her. What did she do to deserve this? Okay, maybe she did deserve a complicated love life. She wasn’t the nicest of people when she wasn’t being Chat Noir and even then she was kind of a bitch. Ugh. Why was life so ugh?

Her phone buzzed. Lacy had texted her. ‘Sadie ran because she didn’t know what to say. She kissed me as soon as she saw me today and did a big apology.’

Lacy and Sadie, how cute. Looks like Lacy can handle her own love life better than Drew could handle hers. Drew’s mind went back to Reyna… maybe she should just tell her.

❤❤❤❤

“Reyna. Please pick up your stupid phone. I need to talk to you about something. Please.” Drew sent a voice mail to Reyna. She had already sent four. She was going to tell Reyna that she was Chat Noir. She would show Reyna that she was Chat. Hopefully Reyna won’t be mad at her for kissing her. For lying. 

“What do you need to talk to Reyna Ramírez-Arellano about?” Drew’s sister Silena asked. She and Drew shared a room and Drew had thought she had her headphones in.

“Don’t worry about.” Drew snapped at her.

“Oh.... I see. That’s cute.” Silena giggled. 

“Shut up.”

“I think our family has a type, soccer players.”

“Oh my god. Shut up.”

“For real. I’m dating Clarisse. Piper is with Thalia. Valentina is with Laurel. Michael is with Connor. Mitchell is with Malcolm-

“Malcolm is only the manger for the boys team.”

“Still counts. The only outlier is Lacy unless Sadie ever played soccer.” Silena shrugged. 

“Lacy plays soccer I think that could count.”

“So you’re on board with my theory. That means you do have a crush on Reyna and are admitting to it!” Silena laughed.

“Shut up or I will lock you out of our room tomorrow.”

“So cruel.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay I’ll shut up but first, you have to tell me more about Reyna.”

“What?!” 

“Tell me about her.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“Ugh fine.”

“Go on…”

“She’s in a few of my classes. We work together. She’s cold but in a nice way. We tease each other all the time. She has dimples and perfect teeth. She really love sweets, especially hot chocolate- and I’m gonna shut up now because you’re smirking.” Drew said.

“I am not.”

“Are to.”

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Shouldn’t you?”

 

“Do you think other sisters act like this?”

“I don’t know. Probably.”

“We both should really go to sleep. I have a job interview in the morning.”

“You know, college girl, you should move out so I won’t keep you up all night and I can have my own room.”

“Mom would just have Lacy move into here and make Lacy’s room into a guest room. Or maybe she’ll put Pipes in here and have Lacy and Val share a room.” 

“Oh fuck, don’t move out. I would never want to share a room with Piper. Oh well goodnight.”

“Goodnight, and Piper isn’t that bad.”

❤❤❤❤

Five days later:

Reyna had returned as Ladybug and while under the mask she acted as if Chat never kissed her. Held her. Reyna avoided sitting out on her balcony at night. As much as she wanted to, she was still unsure of her feelings for Chat. Mostly because she didn’t know who she was. And because she didn’t know if she should or shouldn’t tell Chat that she was Ladybug. 

Reyna tossed herself on her bed. Feelings sucked. Like a lot.

She never thought she would get this riled up because of some cute girl. Especial not some cute girl who wear a leather catsuit. 

Yeah, feelings sucked. 

❤❤❤❤

Drew woke up in the middle of the night. Another nightmare. One cost of being a hero is the nightmares of akumas. 

She grabbed her jacket and snuck out of her apartment. A walk would help her relax. 

The night was cool and clear, the stars bright and shiney. Drew loved nighttime in Brooklyn. There was plenty of people out but none of them paid her any attention. If anyone gave her any trouble she had the skills to kick some ass. 

Drew wondered what Ladybug was doing right now. Was she sleeping or did she also have a nightmare? It would be great if Drew could call her. Or hell just drop on by to talk about things. Did Ladybug even have nightmares? If so, were they as bad as Drew’s?

❤❤❤❤

Three Days later:

Drew knocked on Reyna’s door. Hylla opened it.

“Hello? If you got girl scout cookies give me a sec to grab some money- oh you’re not a girl scout.” Hylla said.

“Yeah no. Is Reyna home?” Drew asked.

“No, she took the dogs out for a walk a while ago. Do you want to come in and wait for her?” Hylla moved aside.

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Can I get you something to drink? We’ve got juice and sodas. And… wine! I mean uh some tea.” Hylla said as she went through her fridge. 

“A soda would be nice, thank you.” Drew seated herself on a chair. 

It took ten minutes for Reyna to return and she was very surprised to see Drew.

“Tanaka? What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I need to talk to you. About something important.” Drew said. 

“...Let’s go to my room.” Reyna sighed.

Reyna led Drew there, and once inside of her room Drew could see the door that lead to the balcony. 

“Okay, why are you here?”

“Well...hmm how do I put this, well oh I know! Plagg, claws out!” Drew smiled as she said it.

She quickly transformed into Chat Noir. Reyna looked at her in shock. “This is it.” Drew said.

“You’re Chat Noir. You kissed me.” Reyna said.

“Yeah… sorry about that. Listen it’s cool if you never want to see or talk to me ever again but I would really like it if you didn’t tell anyone who I am. This isn’t Seattle. Superheroes, I think, can get arrested if the cops found out who they really are.” Drew scratched her head and smiled weakly.

Reyna laughed. Like really loudly and out of control.

“Oh crap, I think I broke you.” Drew said, poking Reyna’s forehead. Reyna whispered something Drew couldn’t make out and in a blink of an eye, Ladybug was laughing in front of her. Now Drew was laughing.

“To believe we’ve been fighting by each others side for about a year. And had so many classes together and to think we never realized. Even when the school got attacked.” Reyna said. 

“Well this is a strange situation.” Drew said.

“Yeah, it’s complicated. I think you should leave. I need to think.” Reyna said.

“Oh okay. I’ll just go back to normal and then I’ll be off.” Drew said. Did Reyna hate her now? What did Reyna need to think about? Drew was regretting kissing Reyna the other night. Why did she ever think that would be a good idea?

❤❤❤❤

“Tikki, I just don't know how to feel.” Reyna claimed.

The little kwami rolled her eyes. “Oh Reyna. You like Drew as both Drew and Chat Noir, I don't really see the problem.” 

“The problem is them being the same person. I'm just trying to wrap my head around it.” 

“Well hey, follow your heart.” Tikki smiled.

❤❤❤❤

Drew sat in her seat as normal. Just like she did every single school day. Reyna should be here by now. 

Drew took out her phone and wondered if she should text Reyna. But before she could even pull up her contact list, Reyna sat down beside her. 

“Hey.” Drew said.

“Hi.” Reyna smiled. 

“Are we…? What are we?” Drew asked. God. She sounded stupid. But that was how Reyna made Drew act. Like how Drew should make people feel. Okay, not should. It was how Drew knew she made some poeple. All fluttery and nervous and unsure of what to do or what to say.

“We are seatmates, classmates, a hero duo, and maybe girlfriends.” Reyna said.

“Maybe?” Drew asked.

“You need to ask me out.” Reyna smirked. She had a playful twinkle in her eye that Drew loved. 

“Ah. Of course,” Drew put a finger to Reyna’s lips, “but you’ll have to wait.” 

❤❤❤❤ 

Later that day, an akuma attacked the school. Reyna ran and hid in a bathroom stall to transform. 

When Reyna got to them, Drew was already working on fighting them.

From what Reyna could see they were white. With short blonde hair. No. it couldn’t be. As she got closer she saw the akumized person’s face. It was Jason.

A bolt of lightning missed hitting Reyna by an inch.

Reyna grabbed her yo-yo out. “Chat! Are you alright?” Reyna yelled.

“Of course, bugaboo.” Drew yelled as she dodged a bolt of lightning for herself.

Reyna watched careful as Jason shot out another bolt. She looked for anything that could be the akuma. Around his wrist was the bracelet his sister had given him when she had ran away a few years ago. She had came back barely a year ago. “It’s the bracelet. Break the bracelet.” Reyna yelled. They could fix the bracelet. They could fix it afterwards. But Reyna knew that had to be the akumaized object. 

Another bolt of lightning hit the school’s sports field. 

Drew charged at Jason as soon as he started aiming at Reyna. “Give me your miraculouses. Or I will shock this place up.” Jason said.

He didn’t throw the bolt at Reyna. He threw it at Drew.

❤❤❤❤

Drew woke up on the ground. She didn’t remember passing out. Reyna, in her Ladybug disguise, was crying over her.

“Re- Ladybug?” Drew said. She felt dizzy.

“You died. I got the akuma. Everything is fine now.” Reyna said.

“Shit. I died. Well thanks. Now we should go before our time runs out.” Drew said as Reyna helped her to her feet.

“Yeah. Let’s.” Reyna smiled. 

❤❤❤❤

Four weeks later:

Drew watched as Reyna scored the winning goal for the soccer team. People cheered around her as she got up and made her way to the field. Two weeks ago she had died and had brought back thanks to Reyna, also for two weeks Reyna’s been waiting for Drew to ask her out. 

Drew was going to do better than asking her out. She weaved her way through girls in sweaty uniforms to get to the center. Reyna blinked when she saw Drew.

“Drew?” Reyna asked.

Drew grabbed Reyna by the shirt and kissed her. Reyna kissed back and Drew smiled as she heard Lacy yell, “Get a room!”

❤❤❤❤

Three months later:

“You ready for this?” Drew asked Reyna.

“Yeah, I mean I did kiss you after that battle last week when I knew Nico was watching and would put it on the LadyBlog.” Reyna said.

“Yeah but Nico might recognise you, one of his closest friends.” Drew said. 

“That won’t happen.” Reyna forced a smile. 

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” A voice called from behind them. Drew turned around to see Nico di Angelo. Huge goth. One of Reyna’s best friends. Huge nerd. Huge Ladybug and Chat Noir fan. 

They were meeting with him after he managed to ask them after a battle the day before for an interview about the kiss between them he caught on camera.

“Hello.” Reyna said. 

“May I start off by saying I’m so happy for the chance to be able to interview the both of you.” Nico said. Drew never had met this side of Nico.

“Thanks.” Drew said.

“So for how long have you two been together?”

“A few months.” The hero pair replied together.

“Do you know each other’s real identities?” Nico gave them a wicked smile.

“Oh ...uh.” Reyna looked at Drew. 

“No, we don’t.” Drew frowned. 

“Is it hard fighting crime with your significant other?”

“Nope. It’s easier.” Reyna said.

“We have some fun after we win so nope.” Drew winked. 

“Anything else you two want to add? The ChatBug shippers are very happy since I posted that photo and I’m sure they will read over every word of this many times.” Nico smiled.

“Follow you heart and be brave. Also date someone who makes you happy and make sure you make them happy.” Drew said. 

“Chat Noir likes to snuggle.” Reyna smiled. 

“Thank you.” Nico said. 

❤❤❤❤

Drew rolled her eyes as she read through Nico’s blog post. He said she had a jealous and protective vibe about her. And that she was sappy. He also said it seemed that they were lying about not knowing who each other really is.

“Are you reading the LadyBlog? I never pegged you as a fan of Ladybug or Chat Noir.” Piper leaned over her shoulder and looked at her phone. 

“I’m not. I like relationship news.”

“Bet they have kinky sex, I mean just look at their outfits.” Piper snorted. Drew snorted. If only Piper knew that Reyna was a fan of being bit and Drew loved being tied up. But Piper will never know about Drew’s sex life or that she is Chat Noir.

“Nah, they probably have the most boring sex ever. They seem too safe and they probably use a lot of energy to have anything but boring sex.” Mitchell piped in.

“Sleepy sex is not boring.” Valentina said. 

“They probably have rough sex.” Silena said. 

“Chat Noir is probably the kinker of the two.” Michael said. 

“I don't really think that matters. Ladybug likes girls and Chat Noir likes girls as well. They are two heroes who are in the LGBTQ+ community which is just awesome on its own and we really shouldn't be just talking about who's kinkier of the two. But I am on board with Michael. Chat Noir is obviously more kinky.” Lacy said.

Drew was trying to hold in her laughter. Her siblings were talking about her sex life without even knowing it. So of course as soon as Lacy said that she busted out laughing.

Her siblings looked at her. “What? It’s ridiculous how we’re talking about kinks as if it were the daily weather.” Drew said. 

❤❤❤❤

“How did you just stand there? I would have died.” Reyna asked Drew.

“My family is very open and we’re all teenagers. It could have been worse, like when Valentina, Piper, and Mitchell told Lacy about a strap-on. Honestly that was hilarious.” Drew said.

“I have a question, who was the first person you told that you were a girl?” Reyna asked.

“You. Well Ladybug, but still you.” Drew said.

“Oh. Well thanks for that. But you only told me because you didn’t know it was me nor I knew it was you, didn’t you?” Reyna said.

“Yeah, it felt like I wasn’t really coming out. Luckily no one really cared about Ladybug and Chat Noir back then. People don’t like the idea of two female heroes dating but if they found out I’m trans… well it won’t be good.” Drew frowned.

Reyna wrapped her arms around Drew. “Don’t worry about it. I love you just the way you are.” 

“You know those words don’t really help.”

“Okay then. Tell me what you need.”

Drew paused. She didn’t really know what she needed.

“I don’t know. Just be here to cuddle and cry on when I’m having a bad gender day.” Drew said.

“Always.”

“Maybe always will be our okay.” Drew snorted.

“That was a horrible joke.” Reyna groaned. 

“You still love me?” Drew asked.

“Of course I still love you.”

“I love you too.”

Drew turned in Reyna’s arms and kissed her. Drew loved Reyna and she loved kissing Reyna, whose lips always tasted like chocolate and sometimes also like marshmallows.

Drew loved her so much. And even if most of their dates got interrupted by akumas attacking the city, Drew enjoyed the time they spent together. 

They were partners. They were lovers. 

They went together no matter what.


End file.
